deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yang Xiao Long vs Hercules (GoW)
Yang Xiao Long vs Hercules is a What If? episode of DEATH BATTLE! featuring Yang Xiao Long from RWBY and Hercules from God of War. Description It's a duel between two durable gauntlet wielders! Who will throw the last punch? Interlude Wiz: The cestus is a weapon that symbolizes brute strength, requiring the wielder to channel his strength with their bare hands. Boomstick: And both of our combatants are master wielders of these weapons. They usually let their guard down too because of their arrogance. Wiz: Yang Xiao Long, the fiery huntress of RWBY. Boomstick: And Hercules, the legendary son of Zeus. Wiz: I'm Wiz, and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons and gear to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE. Yang Xiao Long Wiz: The planet Remnant is a desolate place, filled with creatures of darkness known as the Grimm. They are soulless creatures incapable of using Aura due to their soulless nature. Boomstick: One day, mankind discovered a power known as Dust that would help them fight these vile creatures. This Dust would help them in the war against the Grimm, and long lasting peace followed. In this moment, they strengthened themselves against the Grimm if they ever come back, and one of their defenses was quite odd. Wiz: Mankind created Huntsman Academies to train teams of young boys and girls to slay the various monsters that roamed the world of Remnant. One of the students was named Yang Xiao Long. Yang's mother left her at a young age and was motivated to find her at all costs. Boomstick: Yang is a cheerful and energetic character, much like your typical anime girl. She's fond of making jokes and puns that will make you cringe so hard, your intestines can crumple into a ball. She's the adventurous member of the team, which is why she became a Huntress. Wiz: Yang's fighting style is much more aggressive than her fellow teammates who prefer fighting from a distance. She uses an up, close and personal approach on her enemies with her signature shotgun cestus, the Ember Celica. Boomstick: These cute bracelets can turn into a destructive gauntlet in seconds! These gauntlets create pulses of raw kinetic energy. Theses babies hold 12 shots each and have two different types of ammo. The orange shells are meant for long range, just like a shotgun slug round, while the red one is an explosive shell. The pulse emitted by these gauntlets are strong enough to push the wielder off the ground. Wiz: Yang also possesses superhuman strength, demonstrated when she opened the mouth of a Nevermore and kept it open without her semblance activated. She can send a fully grown man flying several feet into the air without her semblance. Wiz: Speaking of semblance, her semblance draws strength from damage that Yang takes while it's activated. She can redirect the received damage back to sender, albeit even stronger than the previous hit taken. She can also use it to heal minor wounds like bruises. It has a disadvantage however, as it doesn't grant her invulnerability. She is still able to receive all the damage that she takes while under semblance. She must remain conscious to absorb power, otherwise she is powerless. Boomstick: Yang is very durable, she can fight Beowolves for an entire day without stopping to rest! She was exhausted after the fight, though. She survived receiving 48.83 tons of force when she fell out of the sky after that food fight! Wiz: Despite all these powers, Yang is just a mortal girl. Her semblance can only activate if she receives damage, meaning that she must get hurt before activating semblance. If a powerful blow was sent to Yang, she would be heavily injured but will still have her semblance activated. She's also not adept at fighting elusive targets or enemies that rely on kicks. Boomstick: But in the end of the day, Yang is a formidable warrior who can stand up to any challenge in front of her, thanks to her confidence. Yang: There's no such thing as negative friends. '''You just made one friend and one enemy!' Hercules Wiz: In the tallest peaks of Mount Olympus, the Rotunda of Olympus houses the most powerful and prevalent Greek gods. '''Boomstick: One of them happens to be Hercules, Zeus' favorite mortal son. ' Wiz: Hercules was the Demigod son of Zeus and a mortal woman known as Alcmene. He was gifted with unnatural strength in his birth. Because of Zeus' many affairs with mortal women, Hera was furious and sent a serpent to kill the newborn infant. Boomstick: But it failed, and Hercules beat the shit out of the snake and choked it to kingdom come! Wiz: Hercules lived a life of adventure and despair, but nevertheless he would gain his place among the gods alongside his father. He is well-known for his accomplishment of the twelve labors given to him by King Eurystheus. Boomstick: His first job was to kill the invulnerable lion known as the Nemean Lion, named after the place it terrorized. Hercules couldn't kill this creature using his arrows or his club, so he manhandled the motherfucking lion and choked it to death. He looted the invulnerable lion and harvested its skin! Sounds like Hercules is playing a real life MMORPG. Wiz: After he killed the Nemean Lion, Zeus fashioned a pair of powerful cestus known as the Nemean Cestus, forged from the lion's skin. Boomstick: This cestus proved to be extremely powerful, as it was the only thing in the game that could destroy the unbreakable Onyx crystals, and proved useful when Kratos faced the Queen of Scorpions, Skorpius, because its entire body was covered in that stuff. Wiz: The Nemean Cestus is so strong, it can even beat its creator, Zeus. The Nemean Cestus was one of the most effective weapons against Zeus alongside the Blade of Olympus and the Blades of Exile. It even beat its previous owner, Hercules, to a bloody pulp! The cestus also has the ability to create shockwaves that can knock back enemies or disorient them. It has a built in chains that allowed ranged combat such as pulling enemies towards the wielder. It can also be used to pull the user to another location, which is an example of the weapon's evasive ability. Boomstick: It was, however, disarmed from Kratos after Zeus' astral form unleashed a blast that destroyed or drained the power of most of his arsenal, except for the Blade of Olympus, Blades of Exile and those shoes that Kratos took from Hermes in the most gangster way possible. Wiz: Hercules' strength is rivalled by the strongest titans, Atlas and Cronos. Hercules was able to lift the weight of the sky and the world on his shoulders for a limited amount of time before Atlas resumed his duty as worldlifter. Wiz: He can't be killed by any earthly disease or sickness, and is extremely hard to put down, being a son of Zeus and all. Boomstick: He is strong, but his strength was outmatched by Kratos who eventually caved in his skull with his own weapon. Hercules is very arrogant, and claims victory too early. Kratos used this as an opportunity to strike, eventually leading to his death. Hercules: Perhaps he did allow me to kill the Nemean Lion, but he made y''our name known amongst the people! A fierce warrior, a killer made a hero, a man made a god! But this time, brother, this time I shall destroy you. Call it my thirteenth and final labor. Soon I will become the God of War and claim the throne for myself!'' Intermission Wiz: Enough talk, time to pit these two against each other! Boomstick: Let's get ready for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE Hercules is seen beating a chimaera's lion face to a bloody pulp and proceeds to stab its eye with its snake tail. He lifts the dead chimaera in victory over the other warriors in the Forum of the Gods. Hercules: Really? Is this all you can give me? Are you not amused, Father? Zeus: Someone give him a better challenge! '' A tear in the dimensional barrier spews out a young blonde girl in the middle of the arena, much to Hercules' surprise. ''Hercules: You're joking, right? This is what you, the almighty gods of Olympus, give me? Yang, confused with her surroundings, stands up and asks the brawny man about her location. Yang: I'm not supposed to be here! Where am I? Hercules: I assume that you are my challenger, little one. I don't fight weaklings like you. Begone! Yang: You're Hercules, right? And did you just call me a "weakling"? '' Hercules takes off his Nemean Cestus and cracks his knuckles. ''Hercules: Yes, I am the mighty Hercules. And I could say it again if I want to. Besides, if you could actually fight me, then I would finish this fight without my weapons! Yang, offended by his response, activates her Ember Celica and unleashes a pulse of kinetic energy that pushes Hercules a few meters away without him falling on his back. Hercules: Now that's what I'm talking about! Yang: You asked for it! FIGHT! Yang fires three pulses that knock Hercules off his feet and finishes it off with a red shell that explodes on Hercules. Hercules, unfazed by the attack, rushes towards Yang while she continues firing pulses at Hercules. He easily shrugs them off and grabs her in a bear hug, and attempts to crush her between his arms and chest. Yang: Eat this! Yang fires a red shotgun shell that knocks both of them back. She rushes towards the knocked down Hercules and starts pummeling his chest with blasts of kinetic energy accompanied with punches. After several punches, Hercules throttles her up and starts hitting her face with a few punches that make her spit blood. Hercules finishes it off with a headbutt that flings her towards a spiked wall. Embedded in the spiky wall, Yang desperately tries to escape. She unintentionally activates her semblance out of anger and frustration and breaks free, while healing her wounds. Hercules, impressed by this ability, prepares for combat. Hercules: Finally, a worthy challenge! Yang: This won't be a challenge at all! Hercules and Yang rush at each other and clash with such recoil, it pushes both of them back. Yang strikes the ground that knocks Hercules back and shatters a part of the Forum's floor. She runs towards Hercules and unleashes a Sunbreaker, a powerful uppercut that sends opponents into the air. Unfortunately, Hercules' chin was the only thing that went up, but he received some significant damage. Yang follows up with a punch that releases a shockwave that merely knocks back Hercules. Hercules: Soldiers of Olympus, attack her! A small platoon of sentries surround her while Hercules retreats behind them. They raise their shields against Yang and clash their blades against their shields, intimidating Yang. Yang: You don't scare me! Yang strikes the ground and unleashes a shockwave that staggers the soldiers, leaving them vulnerable to attack. She grabs one of the soldiers and throws him at a group of soldiers, knocking them down. She tosses their shield at them, crushing the pile under the weight of the shield. Hercules sees this feat and prepares to fight Yang herself. Yang: Come down, you big coward! Hercules: Bring me my weapons! Two satyrs drag the Nemean Cestus towards Hercules, their frail arms almost breaking in half as a result of lifting the mightiest Greek weapon. He takes the Nemean Cestus from them, relieving the exhausted satyrs. However, Hercules punches them off the balcony, killing them. He jumps down to the arena, ready to fight Yang. Hercules: Time to die, little one! Yang: Bring it! Hercules dashes towards Yang and delivers a single punch of the Nemean Cestus, knocking back Yang. Yang retaliates and does a double punch on Hercules, knocking him back twice the distance. He gets back up and unleashes a chain that pulls Yang to him, and slams Yang with the other Cestus, greatly damaging her skull. Yang: Ugh, that stuff hurts... Hercules: Ready to give up? Yang: Not...yet! Yang unleashes a flurry of punches on Hercules and finishes it with a shockwave that flings Hercules into a spiky wall. Hercules easily escapes the wall and tears it off, throwing it at Yang. Yang fires a pulse of kinetic energy that destroys the wall, and leaps up the debris to strike the ground. Hercules catches her with the Nemean Cestus' built-in chains and slams her down to the ground and follows up with a massive ground pound, effectively ending her semblance. Dazed, Yang realizes that she had drained all her semblance by the might of the Nemean Cestus. She prepares to fight without her semblance, and rely on her pure strength. Yang: Time to finish this. Hercules: I don't think so. Hercules slams his Cestus together, creating a massive shockwave followed by a blinding blast. Yang could only see white, and her ears kept ringing. She felt a sharp sensation in her waist, like it punctured her skin. Her vision was restored, and she could see herself being yanked towards Hercules, only to meet face to face with the mighty Nemean Cestus. This attack fractured the front part of her skull and knocked out some of her teeth. Weak and bruised, Yang made a last attempt to kill Hercules. She pointed both of her gauntlets at Hercules, only for him to extend his chains towards Yang, and he lifted the entire floor with the other Cestus. Yang almost fell off the arena, if it weren't for the chain holding her. She desperately climbs her way to the top of the floor but was quickly and violently yanked by one of the chains, hitting her head on the stone. K.O.! Hercules yanked the chains and pushed the floor at the same time, ripping Yang's upper torso from her body. He catches the torso and lifts it by neck, up in victory. Results Boomstick: I can't believe I got to see that. Wiz: Me too, Boomstick, but don't expect mercy from a Greek demigod. While Yang's semblance was able to redirect the force of the Nemean Cestus and Hercules back to him, Hercules could take all that damage and deal enough damage to drain her semblance. The Nemean Cestus greatly increases the strength of its wielder, and Hercules is strong enough to lift the world and heavens on his shoulder. Boomstick: If that's the case, then he could've easily killed Yang! How did she tank all that! Wiz: Yang possesses superhuman durability and strength, and that alone could atleast hold her ground against Hercules, but it proved too little for a man who could lift the entire world. Boomstick: Well, I'll have to find another waifu, goodbye Yang... Wiz: The winner is Hercules. Trivia *Both combatants use gauntlets as their primary weapon and are well known for their superhuman strength. *They also have a weakness that comes from their attitude, Hercules being very cocky and arrogant can distract him, while Yang's anger and frustration will often lead her to miss most of her attacks, specifically against fast opponents. *This is Xtasyamphetamine's 4th Death Battle. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Xtasyamphetamine Category:Fistfight Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018